FamANTily
by autumnshutup
Summary: *Needs Edit* As Olive and Fletcher settle in to their lives, they discover the up-and down roads that leads to a Happily Ever After...Or is it?
1. Sugar

**Sorry this took forever!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Fletcher!" I yelled, we were in the car and he was driving like a grandpa.I was in the back seat with Zach and iris, they were the cutest things!<p>

"Well I don't want to speed and have them get hurt or something." Must he be so precausious? Well, if he was going to do..._that_, I was gonna annoy him!  
>"OH my god, Fletcher!" I yelled and he swerved over,<p>

"What Olive? Do I have to call 9-1-1?"

"No, I just wanna say how cute Zach and Iris are!"

"Olive! serio-Wow, they are cute aren't they." He started to drive again.

"Were almost there!" he called and a few seconds later we pulled into my house.I carried Zach while Fletcher grabbed we got in, Annabeth snd Thaila were in the front, stalking the we got in they started coo-ing over them.

"Can we hold one?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure! Heres Zach, Heres Iris, Thaila." They sat down and started talking about the adorable faces of the two.

"Oh my god!" i screamed.

"What?" Fletcher worridley,replied.

"We don't have sort of nursery!How did we forget this? Fletcher i'm supposed to have an excelling memory!" I yelled.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." a voice came out of the kitchen.

"MOM?" Fletcher screaned,

"Hi,sweetie.I'm so so so so sorry! I was a brat! I'm here to make it up to first, can I see them?" she said. mom came in,biting her lip.

"Uhh, do you mean make it up?" I asked,handing her Iris.

"I would like to buy an aprtment for you after you get married.;"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm demon!<strong>

**Haha, I need ideas for the wedding...in chapter...8! Haha thanks! Please please please review!**


	2. Sweetie

**Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about this! SO much more chapters are coming! **

**Also, there is this story, The best ANT farm story of 2011 awards," Please vote for my story, or a story that you like! Totally doesn't have to be, but I'll be doing extra updates if someone nominates me.**

"Look, I know you're all mad at me, and I know I deserve this, but please, I want my grandchildren," she had trouble spitting out this word, "to have a great life."

"We'll think about it, but how did you even know we were proposed." Fletcher said, referring to her first statement, about how'd she would buy it after we got married.

"News works , Mrs. Parks told me." She said.

"We'll think about it.' I repeated. She nodded, grabbed her coat and purse and left. I walked back over to Zach and Iris.

"So what do want to do about the nursery?" I asked Fletcher, sighing as I sat on the tan couch.

"I don't know, I mean-" I was going to say maybe, we could get married soon, and get the apartment, but I figured that was heartless.

"What?" He had his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I was just going to say, that maybe, since your mom said she'll get us an apartment after we get married, we could get married soon." I looked down.

"Olive! That's a good idea!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean we could pull it off. We can have it I your backyard, invite family and some friends, you and Chyna can plan some." He smiled.

"But, I don't want to do this just to get an apartment."

"No, look, we love each other, right? We're doing this because of that. Just quicker."

"Okay. When?"

"A month from now."

"Alright." I tried to keep all uncertainly out of my voice. He kissed my forehead and grabbed Zach, I held Iris, they were crying again. I slowly patted her back; it felt so nice to hold _my daughter._ Fletcher was sitting right by me, doing the same thing with Zach. Iris had on a small purple one-see, while Zach had on an orange one. I walked out, grabbing my phone, and drove Fletcher's car to China's house.

I was having a major Girl problem.

As soon as I got to Chyna's house, not bothering to knock I saw something that made me want to scream and laugh at the same time.

Cameron. And Paisley.

Kissing.

After A few moments, of me just standing there, Cameron seemed to notice I was there, and quickly backed away.

"Uh, hi Olive. Heard you had the baby, why aren't you with it?" He said, blushing madly.

"I had a big girl problem." I said, walking up the stairs, chuckling, "And, I'm guessing I shouldn't tell anyone about this?"

"Er, that'd be nice." He said, while Paisley stood there, a confused facial on.

"Wait, how did that baby even get in you?" She said, then a horrified expression grew on her face, "Did you eat it?"

"No, sweetie. She didn't eat it, you remember that health lesson?" he said, putting his arm around here, and led her into the kitchen. I laughed again, still surprised. I entered Chyna's room, and again, not knocking. But, as soon as I walked in, I saw Chyna and Angus…Making out.

"OHMYGOD! Is it kissing central here?" I screamed, closing the door fastly. A few seconds later, I saw Chyna push Angus out of the door, and invited me in.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting any vi- Wait! Why aren't you with your babies in bed?" She said, widening her eyes.

"That's why I need you. Come on, were going to the car! Big girl problem, plus, don't you want to meet Zachary Ryder and Iris Violet?" I said, smiling at the names of my babies.

"Oh my god! Of course, let's go! You can explain in the car!" She said, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. I quickly followed her down the stairs, noticing Paisley and Cameron weren't there anymore. Hm, Weird.

I grabbed Fletcher's keys, and got into the front seat of the car, while Chyna slid into the passenger. As we made her way to my house, I explained the situation.

"He wants to get married! Already?" She said, widening her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, and I mean, I love him, like a lot. And, if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't feel he was doing it just so we could get an apartment, I'd totally agree. But-"I said, sighing.

"True. I think you should talk to him, but it's obvious you two are in love, so I think it's a good idea. But, if you feel like that, it's your call." She said, giving me a shoulder hug.

"I don't know. I mean, I also am pretty mad at his mom. She thinks she can just walk in here and be all "Sorry I pretty much disowned you, but I'm going to let you get an apartment after you get married. Go me!" It's annoying!" I mocked.

"I noticed. Olive, no matter how cliché this is, do what your heart tells you to do. I know he really loves you, and you really love him." Chyna said, as we got out of the car.

"I know." I said, debating in my head. Finally, as we came to the door, I miraculously decided, "I'm going to do it. Within the next month, I will be marrying Fletcher Quimby."

I don't think I've ever been more scared to say anything.


End file.
